Being Human
by Artdirector123
Summary: A happier ending for snowkit. One shot


Hello. My name is Tobias. On the inside, I'm a teenage boy with sandy blond hair and average grades. On the outside, I'm a predatory bird with sharp talons and a piercing gaze known as a red tailed hawk. How can this be? Well I better start from the beginning. I used to be just an average teen. Nothing special. I was an only child, being raised by my uncle, who hated me, and I had a pet, a cat named Dude. That all changed when an alien space ship crashed from the sky.

Me and a few of my friends discovered an alien by the name of Elfangor. He was an antilite, something that looks like cross between a blue centar and a scorpion. He warned us about this invasion of another species of aliens called the Yeerks. The Yeerks are these slug like creatures that can crawl inside your brain and take you over. He gave us a way of fighting them. The ability to morph into any animal we touch.

The problem is, there's a two hour time limit. If you stay in morph past two hours you're stuck. That's what happened to me. And now I'm stuck as a hawk. It's not so bad. Flying is amazing and at least I don't have to deal with school. But it also means I don't get a comfy life. I have to fight to survive, and I only get meals when I can catch them, and I haven't caught anything in days.

I'm starving. Ever since a new hawk moved into my territory, it's been hell for me. I haven't seen him, but I've seen his leftovers and claw marks on the trees in my territory. It's frustrating me to know end. Now, I've decided to find him, and give him a piece of my mind.

I heard the sound of flapping wings. As I turned my head, I could see him burst out of the nearest group of pine trees. He's...tiny! He's also carrying something; prey. I took my chance and launched myself towards him. If I don't show him he's not welcome here, he's just going to stay. Stealing his prey should get my point acrossed.

I screeched as I zipped across the sky and clawed my talons acrossed his back. He squawked in surprise and drops his prey. I swooped underneath him to catch it an flew off. Just as I was about to head back to my tree to eat, the piece of prey started...mewling. I slowed down and gently placed it on a tree branch before landing beside it. It was a kitten! A pure white kitten and it was still alive. It was bleeding and began to whimper again, sending a pang of guilt rushing through me. I shook my head as my stomach growled. No, it doesn't matter if it's a kitten. I literally have not eaten in days. If I don't eat now, I might not get another chance for a long time, if I make it that long.

As I was about to kill it, the little white kitten opened its big blue eyes and looked at me with fright as it continued to mewl. The same color of eyes Dude had. I closed my eyes and mentally sighed as I gave into my conscience. I couldn't kill the poor thing, but I knew what I had to do. I went to gently pick it up and it began to squirm.

Calm down! I said to it in thought speak,I'm not going to hurt you. Surprisingly, the little white kitten seemed to understand me and I flew off with it, holding it gently in my talons. I flew into the hole in the rafters of Cassie's barn, and thankfully saw her working in there. Cassie! I called to her.

She looked around until she spotted me. "Tobias?" she asked, "What's going on? Did something happen to Ax?"

No. I said, I just need you to well...I think it would be better if you just saw for yourself. I gently placed the little white kit at her feet. Her eyes widened and she picked up the kitten and cradled it, before going to bandage it up. Another hawk was trying to make a meal out of it. I originally stole him for my own lunch but I just felt so...guilty. I tried to explain, Think you can take care of him? I have no idea where its mother is anyways.

She finished wrapping the little puffball up in bandages. "I think there's plenty of room for him here." she smiled. I nodded before giving a brief thank you/good bye and left. I headed back in the direction of the forest. Back to hunting for prey.

Even though I maybe a bird of prey on the outside, deep down, I'm still human.


End file.
